Lukas and Philip One-Shots
by Loveanyway123
Summary: Just a series of my one-shots of my favorite couple. I ship it 100%. Complete
1. Hiding

**Lukas and Philip are my all time favorite couple. So I decided to write one-shots of them. So here's the first one.**

 **Prompt: Philip is tired of Lukas hiding their relationship. So he makes sure Lukas realizes it.**

Philip's POV:

"Philip wait." He whispers to me. But I keep walking but faster. "Philip just listen for a sec." His voice doesn't raise. I knew it wouldn't. Not here at school. Where everybody is his buddy, where everyone worships him. A hand on my shoulder drag me out of my thoughts.

Lukas, he caught up."Philip look I'm sorry. All those things my dad said about you... I didn't know he'd do that. He's just worried about you ruining my chances of a real sponsorship." He whispers looking around to see if anybody is looking at us because he doesn't want to get caught talking to the weird kid again. People might question it.

"Lukas it's fine. I get it your dad doesn't want a distraction for his "all star son." Full sarcasm."Exactly. He doesn't want me to be a distracted. See you get it." But apparently you don't get sarcasm.

"Yeah I understand, and I agree." I start walking.

"Wait agree on what?" He stops me and turns me around.

"Your dads right. I'm too much of a distraction for you. So I'll leave you alone." I turn to walk away but he stops me again.

"Wait. You don't have to leave. We could still, you know hang out. It's just my dad can't see us." I clench my jaw.

"So you want us to hide, again. Just like we always do. Yeah sure let's do it, because I just love hanging out in the barn hiding!" I yell. He quickly covers my mouth.

"Shh. Calm down Philip. Stop acting crazy someone might hear you." That does it for me. I bite down hard on his hand.

"What the hell Phil-"

"Don't you ever call me crazy. Cause I'm very calm for someone who always has to hide because my so called "boyfriend" has a homophobic dad and friends who he always hides me from. So don't call me crazy for being sick of this!" His eyes go wide but he stays quiet. He's probably still processing what I just said. I look behind him and see his group of "friends" heading our way.

"Speaking of homophobic friends here come yours. Better get going wouldn't want them to see me with you right?" He grabs my wrist. "Philip, wait. What you said-"

"Hey, Lukas! What's the weird kid doing here? He still bugging you man? Or is he here to get beat up again." One of his friends asks. The rest of his friends start laughing.

"I was just leaving." I try to push by his big friend but he blocks me. "Where you going little guy. Lukas isn't done with you yet. Right Lukas?" He shoves me back.

"Ah." My back hits the lock on the locker. My back starts throbbing. But I keep calm. Helen would be pissed if I got in trouble for fighting again.

"Yo Lukas, are you going to fight him or not." His friend yells. I look at Lukas.

"Yeah Lukas. Going to fight me again?" He doesn't respond. He just looks towards his friends. Then back to me. Just like he did last time. Like he's debating what to do. But I know what he's going to do. What he chose last time.

"Come on Lukas. Aren't you going to fight me like last time? Come on I'll let you have the first hit. Right here on the side of my face." He shakes his head.

"Really your not going to hit me? Why not? You had no problem doing it last time!" If he wasn't going to fight me what was he going to do. Make fun of me? He had to do something or his friends will question it.

As much as I would love for them to find out about us I couldn't do that to Lukas. They'd make fun of us physically and mentally. He has enough problems outside of school, he shouldn't have any in school.

Man Helen's going to be mad when I get caught. But I do what I have to do, for him. I trigger Lukas by punching him square in the face. He doesn't see it coming. "Are you going to fight me now?" He's pissed. He puts his hands up and swigs. I close my eyes and wait for the hit. But it doesn't come. I open my eyes. His friends on the floor with a bloody nose.

"What the hell Lukas!" The friend yells."His names Philip, and next time don't shove my boyfriend Rick!" Everyone stays quiet. Nobody moves.

"Did you say boyfriend?" Rick questions.

"Y- Yeah. Got a problem with it?"

"But you and Rose-

""We broke up for a reason." Lukas was getting irritated explaining.

"Well damn man next time tell me your dating. I thought he was just messing with you. Could have warned me." That's it?

"So.. Your okay with me and him dating?" I ask nervously.

"Well yeah. I don't really like ga- I mean two guys dating but hey I've been friends with Lukas for 3 years. Nothing will change that. Plus the more guys dating each other the more ladies for me. Like Rose." He smirks at Rose.

She rolls her eyes. They don't care, but other people will. I look towards Lukas but he's already staring at me.

"Look Philip... I'm sorry." He's sorry? For what?

"Lukas I punched you in the face. What are you sorry about?"

"Everything. Hiding you, lying to people about you. Hurting you." He looks down. "I know I'm a sucky boyfriend and you could do better but I'm really-"

I kiss him. He's shocked at first but returns it. I run my hand through his hair. We pull apart grinning.

"Your an amazing boyfriend. Don't ever think differently, okay?" He nods.

"By the way I'm so sorry for hitting you back there. I thought you were still in shock from my rant earlier and I didn't want them finding out if you weren't ready. I thought the hit would trigger you."

"I know why you did it Philip, and it did get me mad. But when you closed your eyes and waited for it... I felt horrible. Like I'm so bad to you that you know I would hit you. I- I couldn't. I didn't care about what people thought if it meant hurting you. Then I remember you wincing when Rick shoved you so I punched him instead. The look you gave me when I called you my boyfriend.. I like that look better."

"Lukas it's fine, and you aren"t a monster. You were just scared before. I get it. But that's the past, and you've changed. You're starting to care more about me then what other people think, and I love it."

"Good, because I love it too. Now let's leave before people get jealous of how good we look together." I chuckle and grab his hand.

"Okay let's go babe." I smirk.

"Couple names? Okay two can play this game, sugar." We both laugh walking to where ever. Hand in hand, not caring. I loved every second of it.

 **Aww I love it! Here's my first prompt. I am taking request so send me a prompt you would like to see. Hoped you enjoyed because I loved writing it. Don't forget to review**


	2. Rose

Rose's POV:

"So what do you want to do?" I asks running my hand through his neck. I leans in to kiss him but he scoots away a little away. "Rose, I'm not in the mood right now. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

I roll my eyes. "Your never in the mood Lukas. It's always my dad this and my dad that. Lucas, I'm your girlfriend. If something's bothering you, just tell me." He always keeps to himself lately. It bugs me, if he has a problem I'll help him with it. I'm his girlfriend, if he has a problem he can talk to me about it.

"Um.. Rose theirs um.. Something I need to tell you." Finally!

"No matter what it is just remember, I'm here for you." I beam. He looks at me hesitantly.

"The reason why I'm always so busy lately, and we don't really hang out anymore, is because... My dad." My smile drops. His dad? Really.

"Your dad?"

"Y- Yeah. He's always on me telling me, instead of going on dates you should be practicing motor cross, and junk like that. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

He looked away the whole time. Not looking at me at all. He was lying, I knew it. When we were younger he would always be fidgeting when he lied.

"Are you sure that's it? Lukas, we were friends before we started dating, you can tell me anything. Anything at all, I won't tell a soul." He looks at me.

Studying me, looking for any sign of dishonesty. "No, nothing else." I stand up. "Well I guess I should be going. Wouldn't want your dad getting mad or anything. See you tomorrow, okay?"

He nods, not looking at me but somewhere else in the distance. I silently storm off. I learned two important things today. First thing, Lukas is lying about why he's been so busy lately. Second thing, Lukas can lie to my face. With no hesitation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Rose!" I see Tess running towards me. "Oh hey Tess." She tackles me with a bear hug. "Why didn't you call me today. I was looking everywhere for you." I look behind her to see her boyfriend Rick coming out of her house.

Yeah, sure. "Oh yeah you must've been looking everywhere, and I'm sure Rick was here helping you?" Her eyes go wide. "Y- Yes?" I laugh. Man she's a bad liar. "Anyways where were you? Out with your boyfriend?" I nod. I really don't want to talk about it. Especially to her, she can not keep a secret. "Well okay. Anyways now that I found you I need to talk to you about what happened to Chole!"

"I'm all ears." She grabs my arm and pulls me towards her house. Normally I'm all for gossip but today my mind is on something else, how am I going to find out about Lukas's secret?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my gosh she's dating Riley? No way! Riley is such a quiet kid. While Jenelle is so.. outgoing." Tess questions.

"Yeah but usually the outgoing ones go for the quite ones." I explain.

"But why?"

"Well every wild person needs someone to calm them down."

"Oh. That makes sense."

I look down at my phone.

Seven thirty.

"Well I have to get going. It was nice gossiping with you Tess. Bye Rick!"

He's been laying on her bed reading magazines while we gossiped. He's a good guy. I leave and run to my house. My parents aren't home, probably getting groceries for the disabled neighbor, Ms. Vendor.

They go once a month to bring her food. Their good people she always tells them.

Whenever their gone I go to Lucas's house. I grab my keys and head out to his house. I hope he's still awake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I get to his house in ten minutes. There's no cars in the drive way so his dad must be gone. Good. Lucas is always more talkative when his dad's gone. I walk up to his door step and knock. No answer. Weird he's never busy Friday nights. I knock again. Still no reply.

I knock on the door a little harder, it pushes wide open. Woah. Lucas would never leave his door open, unless someone else was here. I walk in. I wasn't trying to break in or anything but the door did open for me. For all I know someone could have broken in already.

I walk up stairs to Lucas's room. It's cracked open a little I push it open a little. But I wasn't expecting what I saw.

Phillip Shea on top of Lukas kissing him.

"Woah." They both turn towards me. Lukas shoves Phillip off him and sits up.

"It- It's not what you think." Really? That excuse.

"So you weren't just kissing him?"

"Umm..."

"Actually Rose, I was kissing him. He didn't want to, I- I was just kissing him when you walked in." Phillip quickly answers.

"Phillip, it's a good lie but I was standing here long enough to know he wasn't going to stop kissing you any time soon."

"But-"

"Phillip stop making excuses for him, please. I know what I saw and I honestly expected this."

"You did?" Lukas questions.

"Well yeah. You guys would talk in secret a lot. It wasn't that hard to figure out. I mean Ryan might not have figured out yet but I'm your girlfriend, I know things. Plus you have been blowing off my kisses lately, it was obvious you aren't in to me like that anymore."

Lukas looks at me with pity. I hate pity.

"Look Rose I didn't mean t-"

"To hurt me. Lukas save your pity for someone else. I'm not hurt you cheated on me. I'm actually pretty relived."

"You are?"

"Well yeah. I know something has been bothering you for a while, and now I know why. So maybe now you can actually talk to me about your problems, right?"

"Yes of course."

"Great. I might've lost my boyfriend but I haven't lost my best friend. Just do me a favor and talk to me when somethings bothering you okay?"

"Yes of course."

"Good. I won't tell anyone at school about this. It's obvious you want it kept a secret, even though I don't know why. Phillips's hot, if you don't show him off as your boyfriend I will!" Lucas puts his arm around Phillip.

"Yeah he is hot. But that's not why I like him. He's a great guy. So no you can't have him. He's mine." Phillip blushes. I smile. They really do like each other.

"You better hurry up and come out as his boyfriend. If not someone's going to snatch him away from you, just saying. Anyways see you tomorrow Lucas, bye Phillip."

"Bye Rose." I walk out but turn towards them one more time.

"Oh and Lucas, just one more favor."

"Anything."

"Don't be an asshole and let your boyfriend take the blame for everything, grow a pear and take responsibility from now one. Okay?"

Lukas looks away embarrassed while Phillip tries not to laugh.

"Okay."

"Good. Bye." I walk out

"She's awesome." I hear Phillip exclaim.

Damn right I am.

 **Here's another one. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. I'm running out of ideas so comment an idea and I most likely will write about it.**


	3. Party

Lukas's POV:

"Do we have to go to some dumb party? We're going to be graduating soon shouldn't we be mature and not have parties where kids get drunk and make stupid desions? Doesn't-"

"Look if you don't want to go because of my friends it's okay. We don't have to hang out with them we can hang out with other people." He shakes his head. "That's not why I don't want to go." He replies.

"Oh then it's because you don't want to socialize. Well you won't have to I'll stay by your side the whole time." He shakes his head again.

"Come on Phillip please. I want to spend time with you outside of the house for once." He's hesitant but eventually agrees.

"Awesome. I'll go get ready. It'll be so fun." He chuckles.

"Yeah, fun..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Lukas you made it! And you brought your Phill, awesome." Rose shouts as soon as we walk in. I give her a quick hug. We chat for a little bit untill her friend calls her over to go play beer pong.

"I'll see you later Lukas. Bye Phillip!" She runs off with the friend. I look over to Phillip. He's sweating a bit. Weird it's not even hot.

"Hey Phillip, you feeling okay?" He smiles.

"Y- Yeah. Of course, I'm just a little hot. No biggie." I look at his outfit. Some black pants and a shirt that makes him look amazing.

"Hot you are. Want to go dance?"

He gulps.

"On the dance floor? With all those people? S- Sure." I grab his hand and pull him to the dance floor. I sway my hips a little. The music is some song with no words just a beat.

We dance for a while until Phillip literally shoves some people out of the way and runs from the dance floor. I rush after him. I find him outside by a car. He's wheezing and shaking a lot.

"H- Hey Phillip. Your not looking to good. What's wrong baby?"

He shakes his head. "Panic.. Panic attack. I- I'll be F-Fine. J- Just give me a minute." I want to help but I give him some space instead. "Why were you having a panic attack?"

"It's because I have claustrophobia, okay? I didn't want to bring it up but.. I can't control it. That's why I didn't want to come."

"But since when did you have it? You used to be cool with small spaces before. What happened?" He looks in to a far distance. His eyes are hazed and his expression is emotionless.

"You remember when Ryan kidnapped us and put us in his trunk? Well I remember every moment in there. I woke up a little while after he put us in there, and I couldn't move.

My heart was pounding and I couldn't breathe. I hated the feeling of being.. trapped. I hate being trapped and helpless. So after the whole incident Helen decided I should see a therapist. He asked what it felt like and I explain it to him. He told me that I'm claustrophobic and then he prescribed me some medication. But it just doesn't help sometimes." I don't speak. How could I be so stupid and notice the change.

He always wants to eat outside at restaurants, he hates swimming at public pools and he never likes when I lay on top of him. God I'm so clueless.

"Phillip I'm so sorry. I didn't realize the changes. I should have helped you or tried to make you comfortable. Not drag you to a place where you felt trapped. I'm so sorry."

He shakes his head in disagreement. "Its my fault. I should have told you. But I didn't. I was just scared.. that you'd think I'm still damaged." He tilts his head down, ashamed. I grab his chin and tilt his head up so he looks at me.

"Phillip Shea you are not damaged. After everything you went through, yes you are going to have some problems. But your only human, and humans aren't always okay.

Sometimes they need help or even just support. I might have went through the same thing you went through but you had it worse. So of course it'll effect you for the long run. But I'll be running along side with you the whole time." He smiles. Something I love seeing and will continue to do anything I possibly can to see as long as I live.

 **This was a quick little one- shot. I hoped you enjoyed it and review any idea you want me to write. This one was really fun to make so I hoped you liked it.**


	4. Motorcycle

Phillip's POV:

"Phillip watch this!" Lukas takes off on his motorcycle to a ramp he made. He flips the bike over mid- air. Just when you'd think he falling he twist over and lands perfectly. I start clapping.

"That was amazing Luke. Just don't loosen your grip on the motorcycle, you might actually fall off." I warn. He gets off the bike and chuckles while lifting off his helmet.

"Phill, I've been doing this for like two years. I know that the audience loves a little scare. I might look like I'll fall, but I always get back on. Don't even worry about it."

"Okay, if you say so.." I'm a little uneasy but he has been doing this for a while. So maybe he knows what he's doing, maybe. "Okay that raps it up for today. You hungry?" He asks me.

"Um yeah, why?"

"Well today's grilled chicken Alfredo for dinner. My dad makes it absolutely perfect. You want to stay and eat? He won't mind." Eating with Bo, this is a day I never thought would happen.

"Sure. Why not?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Lukas, you ready for your event tomorrow?" Bo asks.

"Yeah dad. I've been training all week with Phillip." Bo looks over at me.

"That's good. So um.. Phillip how's Helen doing? You know with the whole promotion." I grin. He's trying to have a civil conversation. Nice.

"She's doing good. Even as just a sheriff she'd be busy so this new adjustment is nothing out of the ordinary." He nods and continues eating. There's this big uncomfortable silence in the air. It's weird.

"So um.. son, are you ready for you performance tomorrow?" Lukas's face lights up.

"Oh heck yeah! I have this new trick that I've been practising. Hopefully it goes good."

"Hopefully? No it better go good. Your not putting yourself in danger just for a hopefully. It better go good or your buying me cake." I demanded. He quickly nods his head in agreement. He better start practicing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Lukas all these people are here to watch you. Don't forget to stay safe and enjoy yourself. Got it?" Bo asks Lukas. He simply nods.

"Okay um... Just stay safe and don't get hurt. Good luck." He moves towards me and gives me a hug.

"Thanks babe. I will try and stay safe." He puts on his helmet and hops on to his motorcycle.

"And now give it up for.. Lukas waldenbeck!" The crowd starts cheering loudly. He revs his engine and takes off. Flying through the ramps and flipping on the motorcycle. The crowd goes wild with each passing trick. When the finally comes I start getting worried. This trick is extremely dangerous.

He goes fast on it not once slowing down. Once he's in the air he starts pretending to fall. The crowd starts gasping in fear. But he pulls himself up just at the last minute. Everyone burst out on applause. He lands perfectly. I sigh in relief. I walk over to him to congratulate him, but stop. He might have landed perfectly but his front tire popped. It wasn't suppose to pop. He swerves trying to stop it but ends up hitting some crates.

"Lukas!" I ignore the guard trying to stop me from crossing and run over to him. He has two huge gashes on his face and bruises forming on his arm.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently lifting him on my lap. He slowly opens his eyes.

"I am now that your here." He gives me a cheeky grin. I roll my eyes.

"I told you not to do that stunt doofus." My voice must've been too loud because he grunts in pain. I kiss his cheek.

"As long as your okay, I guess your off the hook. Just.. wear a helmet or something next time, okay?" He gives a small nod. The paramedics start rushing over and put him into a stretcher.

I start following them into their van. But one of the paramedic stop me. "Family or spouses only." He tells me.

"He's my husband." Lukas mutters from inside the van. The man nods in approval and let's me in.

I walk over to Lukas.

"When you get better, I'm so going to bug you to buy me some cake." I whisper in his ear. He nods in agreement and drifts off in to sleep. 'Stupid motorcycle.'

I mumble to myself. I look at Lukas. He looked so peaceful sleeping.

"So.. you two are married?" The paramedic asks me. I blush.

"Uh yeah. Newly married." The man nods.

"You two are cute together. Good for you guys." I mouth a 'thank you' to him. I look at Lukas. I forgot he said that lie. But maybe one day it won't be a lie.


	5. Paralyzed

[ _Warning] this chapter isn't the usually cute happy ending chapters I usually right. This chapter is based off a video I watched yesterday. There will be no happy ending because in reality not everyone gets one._

"Philip wait up!" Lukas calls out. I keep walking faster. I hear him running to catch up with me so I start walking faster.

"Phillip!" He yells grabbing my arm. I yank it away.

"What the hell do you want Lukas? To apologize again? Because honestly it's a little too late for that." He stares at me

"N- No. I wanted to just say I know what I did was bad but I had to Philip. My dad he-" I cut him off.

"He what? Scares you? Pushes you to do better? Made you lie about me doing drugs? Oh wait no that was all you. You were the jerk who lied about not being at the cabin and you lied about me asking you to take drugs. When you know my mom is in a rehab center for drugs.

That was a dick move and you know it." He places his hands on my face. Normally I would have loved him doing this to me. But right now all I feel is numb. This isn't the first time he's done something like this and it won't be the last.

"Look Lukas. I might not be leaving this place but... I still don't want to hang out with you anymore. I'm done with your lying, I'm done with your cheating, and I'm done with you." Lukas's eyes start watering.

"No, no Phillip look I know I hurt you a lot and lie but I'll stop I swear. Just d- don't leave me please." Just the sight of him crying would have had me kissing him and forgiving him in seconds. But that was the old me. The me right now only looks at him and sees betrayal and dishonesty. Pain is stronger then love in more ways then one. Right now all I see is lies. Lies, lies, and lies.

"Lukas, the thing about promises is that you actually have to mean what you say. But it's like every promise you make, you break. Plus you actually have to be forgiven for me to trust you. But the thing is.. I've forgiven you so many times that I don't even remember for what anymore. I remember I forgave you for beating me up at school, for making me record you and Rose doing 'it', and for you telling me to leave you alone at the party when you knew I was upset. At least I think you apologized afterwords.

You do it so often I don't know anymore." He's full on crying now. He's trying to hug me, kiss me, anything he can to make it up to me. But honestly nothing can fix this. I used to feel so many things for Lukas. Love, hate, and pain. But now I feel nothing. He continues to hug me while begging. Telling me that he loves me and junk. If he loved me then why hurt me? All his words just fly by me meaning nothing anymore. Nothing he does makes me feel anything anymore. I shove him off me gently.

"Lukas just stop. It's a little too late. Bye Lukas." I turn and walk away. He sits on the ground and starts sobbing. Good let him feel the pain for once. I walk untill I see my house. I pull open the door and walk in. Helen is at the table waiting for me.

"Look Phillip I'm sorry I didn't believe you but I'm a cop. We have to go off of proof not just statements. You understand right?" I could have stayed there and argued. But what's the point. I just go up the stairs to my room.

"Phillip I'm sorry! Please!" I stop listening. I just go and lay on my bed staring at the wall. I don't move or think about anything. It's like I'm paralyzed, and I know why.

 _ **I wrote this chapter like this because after re watching the show I realized.. Lukas really did hurt Phillip a lot. But Phillip being in love for the first time forgave him even though he didn't deserve it a lot of the times. Like when he called Phillip's mom druggie. Or when he beat Phillip up because he talked to him in school in front of his friends. And don't get me started on Helen. Anyways i'll stop before I get even more pissed off. Anyways hoped you enjoyed~ ? ﾟﾘﾝ**_ _ **Sorry it was so sad.**_


	6. Surprise

"So Lukas, whatcha watching." He quickly shuts his phone.

"Nothing important. Why?" My eyes instantly roll. Gee that wasn't suspicious at all.

"Whatever. Hey so we still on for tonight." He shifts uncomfortable.

"Actually I'm busy tonight. How about next week?" I shrug.

"Aww come on don't be like that. Seriously next week for sure."

"Whatever you say."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look Phillip I'm sorry okay. I'm caught up in something in the moment. Next week I swear." Yeah that's what he said two weeks ago.

"Whatever bye."

"Aw come on Phillip don't be like th-" I hang up. Some things up. But what? I need some advise. But who can I talk to about Lukas? Maybe someone who knew him before me? I grab the phone and dial. It rings twice before they pick up.

"Hey what's up Phillip?"

"Hey Rose can we go to the park to talk.. about Lukas?"

"Sure meet you their in ten. See you." I hang up and grab my keys along with my coat. Where are you Lukas?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Phil, what did you want to talk about?" I sit down on the bench. She follows.

"It's Lukas. Lately he's been distant. He's always cancelling our dates and hiding his phone. I don't know what's going on and I thought you'd have an idea considering you've known him longer." She shifts over.

"Well he has acted like that once when we were dating..." She looks towards the ground.

"So what happened?"

"I found out he acted like that... Because he was cheating on me with you." Oh. So if he's acting like that now it means..

"You think he's cheating?"

"It's just a possibility, I mean it happens." Of course it could. Plus it would make sense. So it's either he's cheating, going to dump me, or some other secret option.

"Just remember Phillip I'm talking out of personal experience. It might not be right but It's just a thought." She might be wrong but.. what if she's right?

"Thanks Rose, for the advice."

"No problem. Just remember, there's a fifty- fifty chances."

I nod and get up. I walk over to the car slowly. Knowing once I get home I'll know what my chance is.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk towards the door and wait there for a little. Preparing myself. I open the door to see Lukas by the kitchen door in a suit. Weird. I walk to him.

"What's going on?" I ask. He looks down nervously.

"Actually I have something to tell you..." Might as well break the ice.

"If your going to break up with me then hurry up. I'm getting tired of waiting." I say causally.

"W- What? I'm not breaking up with you! It's actually the opposite."

"Then why have you been sneaking around lately? Acting so nervous around me and always cancelling our dates. Why, because I was starting to think you were just cheating on me." He takes a step back.

"You think I would cheat on you? After two years of being together and you assume that?" I shrug. I mean it's just a possibility.

"Well I've actually been sneaking around lately because of this." He steps forward and opens the door. The table has a white cloth covering it. There's a bunch of candles everywhere. Man it's cheesy, I love it.

"You did all this?" He nods.

"What's the occasion?"

"Well I wasn't going to do this untill after we eat but might as well tell you. And by the way I would never cheat on you Phillip, ever." He gets down on one knee. I instantly know what he's doing. Now everything makes sense, why he was so secretive. All leading up to this.

"Phillip I know when we first met it was rough and I hurt you a lot. But.. after all those rough days I realize that you are the most amazing thing that's happened in my life.

You helped me through all my problems and I never really had the chance to return the favor. But you still made everything better. So because of that I was wondering..." He pauses for a moment and breathes.

"Would you do me the honers in becoming Mr. Waldenbeck with me?"

I burst out crying. He instantly gets up to see me.

"Or we can be Mr. Shea it doesn't matter which one." Is shake my head.

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"I'm just so happy to have you."

He lets out a relived sigh.

"So what do you say?"

"Well I would say yes but.."

His face fills with fear.

"But what? Is it the dinner? Was it too much? Or is it early or-"

I chuckle. It's cute when he's nervous.

"Calm down Lukas. I was going to say, before you inturrpted, was that I would say yes but you never gave me the ring."

"O- Oh, right."

He pulls out a box from his coat pocket. Honestly I couldn't care less about the ring. The fact he went through all this.. that's what I really love.

"Yes Lukas. I will marry you and maybe if you're nice enough we can keep your last name."

He beams. I stick my hand out. He carefully puts on the ring.

"Good?" He asks.

I grab him and pull him for a kiss.

"Perfect."


	7. Announcement

**I'm officially out of ideas. So I am waiting for request.**

 **Request what you want me to write about, untill then I am all out of one shots. Can't wait to see what you requested and I will mention your name and the prompt.**

 **I will write as soon as I get one. Okay well bye!**


End file.
